I've Got the Sex
I've Got the Sex is an unreleased song that was supposed to be released at first for Sweden, and then again for Nothing for Juice. Lyrics Crushing strawberries one by one Watching the juice drip down Two and a half months ahead of schedule The leaves on the trees are turning brown We got ready for winter, as the sun rose up in the sky There was something almost soothing in the hard-to-define Note of terror in your eye Watching the strawberries lose their shapes As the wind blew through the elm tree The wind was far too cold for the middle of April And you reached out your hand to me It was good to feel your hand in mine It was good to know you felt the chill too I scooped up a palm full of strawberry pulp And smeared it all over you The wild strawberries drove me on, as I lapped them up off of your skin And I could feel your basal body temperature rise as the cold came in Hey hey Sweden outtake I've Got the Sex was originally supposed to be the first track on the album, but was left off due to John accidentally forgetting its tape when mastering. Nothing for Juice outtake Forum user "fever" found a group of songs on Soulseeker under the title "NFJ outtakes". He was instantly attacked by other members of the forum until John came to his defense and said it was okay to "just talk about it". The list of songs included were: *Flower Song *Etiquette Song *Going to Detroit *I Meant Every Word I Said in New Delhi *I've Got the Sex *Learning to Breathe *Pure Crystal *Radical Evil Song *Something Blue Comments by John Darnielle About this Song * (Indirectly about the entire group of NFJ outtakes) "...the rest I ought to have destroyed, but I didn't know better back then." * "This is a song about the point at which it all goes to pieces and you're holding on very very tightly because it's the only thing you have, and it's called 'I've Got the Sex.'" -- 1996-03-20 - The Garage - London, England *"This is a song; it's about that moment in which you pass from thinking that maybe it's all right to trust somebody that, that you were pretty sure was gonna do wrong by you but, but you think you've gotten past all that, you pass from the moment of thinking maybe you can trust them to knowing that they'll kill you for sure, and, uh, and get excited about that, feel the love in that." -- 1999-07-23 - CBGB - New York City, NY *"This is a song about hanging on to the good thing that you have in the wake of all the bad things that you're about to get. It was supposed to be the first song on Sweden, but I left the tape at home when I went to sequence, so I had to make the second song the first song. It's called 'I've Got the Sex.'" -- 2006-12-02 - Pitzer College - Claremont, CA *"It's one of my favorite song titles of mine." -- 2016-12-04 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC Live Shows this Song Was Played at *1995-04-15 - Underground - Cologne, Germany *1996-03-14 - Broadway Kino - Essen, Belgium *1996-03-16 - Lintfabriek - Kontich, Belgium *1996-03-20 - The Garage - London, England *1996-11-18 - The Wag Club - London, England *1997-06-16 - Club Laga - Pittsburgh, PA *1997-11-14 - University of Wisconsin Student Union - Madison, WI *1998-04-17 - Custer Avenue Stages - San Francisco, CA *1999-01-23 - High Hat Blues Club - Athens, GA *1999-07-23 - CBGB - New York City, NY *2002-03-10 - The Green Room - Iowa City, IA *2003-04-06 - Gate City Noise - Greensboro, NC *2003-04-09 - Will's Pub - Orlando, FL *2006-12-02 - Pitzer College - Claremont, CA *2008-02-27 - WOW Hall - Eugene, OR *2008-03-02 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2008-03-05 - Troubadour - Los Angeles, CA *2009-03-29 - Kenyon College - Gambier, OH *2009-10-13 - Point Ephemere - Paris, France *2009-12-16 - Second City - Chicago, IL *2010-03-13 - Harvest of Hope Festival - St. Augustine, FL *2010-05-16 - BreastFest - American Theater Company - Chicago, IL *2011-07-13 - 1982 Bar - Gainesville, FL *2012-01-19 - Antone's - Austin, TX *2013-01-25 - Judge John Hodgman Podcast - SF Sketchfest - San Francisco, CA *2016-02-28 - Noise Pop 2016 - Swedish American Hall - San Francisco, CA *2016-12-04 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2017-05-31 - The Mayan - Los Angeles, CA *2017-06-21 - Welcome to Night Vale Birthday Party - The Bell House - New York, NY *2017-11-10 - White Eagle Hall - Jersey City, NJ Videos of this Song *2008-03-02 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2013-01-25 - Judge John Hodgman Podcast - SF Sketchfest, San Francisco, CA *2017-05-31 - The Mayan - Los Angeles, CA See Also mountain-goats.com forum post Category:Nothing for Juice outtakes Category:Unreleased songs Category:Video